As the Light Dims
by mousse4eva
Summary: Something terrible happens to where T.K. can't talk. it's a sad fic. Takari content with a little bit of Davis on the side.


As the Light Dims

As the Light Dims

Mousse4eva

**********************

DISCLAIMER:I don't own the characters of Digimon, or any other anime.I can dream, but it will probably never become 

reality.

******************************************************************************

When people usually look back at their teenage years, they see happy memories of making new friends and succeeding in school.And that's the way that Takeru Takashi used to be.He used to be happy and have loads of friends.But that was before took a sharp turn for the worse.Something terrible happened to him five years ago that was extremely devastating.So devastating, in fact, that from that day forward, that he nearly lost all of his friends and his brother.He hasn't spoken a word since.

********************************************************************************

It happened on a cold autumn day in October.T.K. had finally mastered drivers Ed and had obtained his driver's license.He felt sorry for his best friend Davis, though, who had (for the fourth time) failed the class.T.K. decided that he'd take Davis and his girlfriend Kari for a car ride.They were driving along the freeway, when Kari decided to change the radio station.A song came out of the speakers that neither of the boys knew.They knew, however, that it had to be an oldie.

_Oh where, oh where can my baby be?_

_The Lord took her away from me._

_She's gone to heaven,_

_So I've got to be good,_

_So I can see my baby when I leave this world. _

_ _

T.K. turned the song off before it had finished."T.K., what did you do that for?"Kari seemed distressed that he had turned off the song. " I really like that song!"Kari slumped back into her chair expecting to get an answer from her boyfriend.Davis was forgotten in the back seat.What was T.K. supposed to tell her?If he told her the truth, he'd think he was a wimp.Oh, well."Sorry, Kari, it's just that I can't stand songs about death.They just depress me too much."* Great* T.K. thought. * She's going to think that I'm a total loser.I bet she'll even turn to Davis. *That thought sickened T.K.

" Oh, that's so sweet of you."Kari suddenly spoke.T.K. was surprised.There wasn't a pinch of sarcasm in her tone."Really?"Kari just nodded in reply.

***************************************************************************

After a couple of hours on the road, they decided that it was time to head on home.It was getting late, and it was a school night.They drove Davis home first.His home was closer, plus he seemed really tired.He hadn't had any sugar whatsoever all day. As they drove to Kari's, T.K. noticed that something was wrong right away.He turned around and saw that a car was following them. 

As T.K. drove on, the other car showed no sign of stopping.As he would turn right, the other would follow suit.As he would turn left, so would the car.T.K.wasn't as worried about that at this point, however.Right now, all that he wanted to do was get Kari home safely.They were only a couple of blocks away from her apartment complex anyway.It would only be a little bit.

WHAM!!!!!!!!!!!

T.K. realized what had happened moments before he blacked out.

******************************************************************************

T.K. awoke in an aroma of flowers.He sensed this before he even opened his eyes.Then he remembered what had happened.A car, the car that had been following them, had hit his car.A million questions suddenly began to rush through his head.Was the car all right?Was Kari all right?Was she dead?Where was he?Were the people who hit them all right?Were they dead?Or were they just apprehended and arrested?

He finally decided to open his eyes.As his eyes began to adjust to the brightly lit room, the three figures that were looming over him began to get distinct features.He recognized them as his parents and his brother.Boy, was he glad to see them.He decided to find out if they knew anything."Hey mom?" T.K. smiled at his mother, who smiled back sweetly."Honey, you shouldn't speak.You were just in a terrible accident.* Then, as if she could read his thoughts*.The drivers who hit you got away.Don't worry the police will find them.They couldn't have gotten away unscathed."

"How's Kari?"

"She's not doing so well. She's in the next room.Don't worry; the doctors are doing all that they can.She'll be fine.Oh, by the way, Mrs. Kamiya brought you some cookies."Seeing the worried look on T.K.'s face she continued."Don't worry about anything.Just get your rest."She walked out of the door along with his dad and Matt.His mom was right.He needed his rest.And maybe when he got better, he would be able to visit Kari…

******************************************************************************

One week passed.Finally, T.K. was released from the hospital.He would be able to see Kari.And that was the first thing that he did.

When he walked into Kari's room, he got scared.The room was dimly lit and Kari was lying motionless in her bed.He could hear her heavy breathing from the bed, but he was still frightened to get close."T.K?" came the voice from the corner. " MmHm."Those were all the words that the boy could muster.However, he did find the strength to walk a cross the room over to the bed.

He peered down and saw a fragile looking girl where Kari should have been.She was sickly and extremely pale.T.K. could tell that she was dying.He began to cry as he took hold of her hand.The only girl that he had ever loved was dying."I'm sorry T.K.I didn't mean for this to happen.There's nothing that you can do.You have to let me go."He nodded.It was no use to hold onto a lost cause.He had found that out from experience.He had to let Kari go.He knew that he would never get over it, but he had to let it happen."I'm so sorry Kari.I never thought that anything like this would or could ever happen.I just wish that it were me instead of you."

"It's okay."Those were Kari's last words to him and to everyone else.He felt her hand get colder and colder as he began to sing through his tears softly in her ear. The lights dimmed all around him.

_Oh where, oh where, can my baby be?_

_The lord took her away from me._

_She's gone to heaven,_

_So I've got to be good,_

_So I can see my baby when I leave this world_.

"I love you Kari."

*******************************************************************************

Author's notes:Wasn't that sad.Listen up.Please review my story.I think that I actually did pretty good on this one. Also, 

please tell me in your review if you think that I should write a sequel.Thanks a bunch for your input.

~Mousse 


End file.
